


Wartime Work

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [113]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Florence Foster Jenkins (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Being 4-F won’t always keep you out of a combat zone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandytook/gifts).



When Captain America came back with the rescued men, Cosmé breathed a sigh of relief. He liked the big lug (although he’d liked him just as well when he was a little lug in Brooklyn), and now they could finish the tour. Except it turned out they weren’t going to finish the tour, and Cosmé’s job was going to vanish the minute they hit New York.

“Don’t sweat it,” he told Steve, who was inclined to feel responsible. “It’s not like I’ve never lived on cabbage. And hey, maybe I’ll find some rich society dame who needs a piano player!”


End file.
